Kindling for Flames
by D.C.Abnegation from District 4
Summary: The setting for this story is set a few years after Tris's death, in one of the last cities with a faction-based government. San Diego. The city is filled with lies and hidden secrets, waiting to be unraveled. A rebellion is coming from the outside, it will take a few kindlings for the flames to grow. Eri is one of them, this her story on how she handles the war on her doorstep.
1. Chapter 1: Friend

**The setting for this story is a few years after Tris's death, set in one of the last cities with a faction-based government. San Diego. The city is filled with lies and hidden secrets, waiting to be unraveled. A rebellion is coming from the outside, it will take a few kindlings for the flames to grow. Eri is one of those kindlings, this her story on how she handles the war on her doorstep.**

******First I would just like say thanks for clicking! :) All rights for the Divergent franchise goes to Veronica Roth. I only own my original characters.**

**~D.C.**

Chapter 1: Friend

I frowned, shifting in my seat for the umpteenth time. It was barely eight in the morning and I was already ready for the day to be over. Can't blame me, considering what day tomorrow is. Choosing Day.

Choosing Day is the day where all sixteen year olds were called upon a stage and asked to choose a faction. A big moment in people's lives. One of, if not the, most important decision we make. Once you choose your faction, there's no going back. One of the sayings in our society is, 'Faction before blood'. People sure did take that to heart, families have been torn apart simply because one of them chose a different faction from their family. Brutal stuff. I'm getting off topic though. Our government makes it easier, or at least tries to, they have us take an aptitude test to see which faction we would belong in. It's not official though, you can go against what it tells you.

I have never actually heard if someone has done that. We aren't allowed to talk about the test. The reasons why aren't clear exactly, because we don't even talk about the reasons either.

The teens take the test on the day before Choosing Day, today for example. Today I was going to take my aptitude test. Yippee.

I'm not nervous or afraid about either of them. Though, I am apprehensive about the Choosing ceremony because I have to make a life alternating decision in front of a crowd-No, a horde of strangers.

* * *

The teachers had moved all of the students into the cafeteria for lunch. I was currently sitting in between my two closest friends, Sam and Ellie. Sam was tall and lanky, with bright eyes and ginger hair that always had an askew look to it. It makes him look like he had just woken up. I thought amused. Ellie was short and mousey looking. Her dark hair and eyes always hidden, her hair in a ponytail and her wide glasses covering her eyes.

"That's stupendous!" Ellie shouted, when Sam told her about the new breakthrough in aerodynamic science.

"Stupendous, Ellie? Really?" I asked teasingly.

"Yes. Stu-pen-dous." Ellie said repeating it slowly, as if I wasn't right in my mind. Talk about the kettle calling the pot black. Ellie had started reciting about how it's an adjective, what the definition is, and different ways to use it.

Before she could start repeating it's synonyms and antonyms, I interrupted her. "Why didn't you just say amazing?"

"Here we go," Sam said sarcastically, rolling his eyes. I snickered, we had both heard this lecture several times.

"I am a Erudite. E-R-U-D-I-T-E." She said then spelling it out. Ellie had straightened her shoulders and had her smug, bitch look going on. The usual whenever she felt superior to others, which was most of the time. "As a Erudite, I am obligated to increase my knowledge and expertise to it's full extent. I have come to the conclusion that the easiest way to broaden my vocab, is to have a word of the day."

Now she's going to lecture us about how it's sooo fun and spontaneous because she just flips open a dictionary and points to a word. Then about how we should do it, and strive to be more like her.

I waited until she was done before I turned to Sam. I smirked and nudged Sam with my shoulder. "What do you think they are saying?" I asked him, nodding to the Dauntless.

It was a usual game we played, it started when we both realised our love for people watching. Over the years it had developed to where one of us would do the dialogue for whoever we are watching. In some cases, like this one, the dialogue would be for a group. Sam is the best at it too, he can do voices like no other.

The Dauntless were all playing poker at their lunch table, while others stood around them with a stone like expression. Trying to intimidate everyone around them. This included Sienna, Nathan, and Jimon. They think more of themselves than Ellie. Especially Sienna, she thinks she has it all and it was her job to tell everyone that. Making her the biggest bully in the school. Jimon and Nathan were just her lackeys. It made sense enough, Sienna is clever and cunning, Nathan is intelligent too. Though I think he doesn't have a ruthlessness like the other two.

"Comrades, I must say, I have the biggest pecs." Sam narrated for Nathan, in a haughty, stuck-up voice. Nathan had crossed his arms, involuntarily flexing his lean pectoral muscles.

Jimon crossed his arms next to him, though it looked like he purposely flexed his bulging muscles. "No, I have the biggest muscles." Sam narrated for Jimon, raising his voice to a high-pitch child voice.

Sienna moved in between them flipping her long hair over her shoulder, her eyes scanning the room. Sam made his voice go as deep as it would go, "Shut your pie holes, boys. Mine are clearly the best in the whole school."

Ellie and I had burst into a fit of giggles. "Sam, that is- You're too-" I couldn't finish, laughing to hard. Ellie gasped and covered her mouth, stopping her giggles. Sienna was glaring at us from across the room, I smirked and looked at my empty plate of food. "Oh no." I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes.

"It's not funny, Eri. What if she heard us?" Ellie asked worried.

"They are coming over." Sam said looking at me with fearful eyes.

He was right, for a few seconds later Sienna slammed her hands on to the table to scare us. It worked, both Ellie and Sam jumped. Oh, hell no. I thought, Nobody bullies my friends. I stared at Sienna uninterestingly, feigning innocence.

She was glaring at Sam and Ellie, "Look at me nerds!" She practically growled at them. They both looked at her fearfully, though Ellie couldn't even look at her eyes.

Okay, now I'm pissed. I glared at Sienna. "Hey whore, didn't see you there." I said in my best sarcastic voice. I looked at her friends, "Neanderthals always a pleasure." Sienna and Jimon seemed surprised that I wasn't fazed by them, Nathan just looked amused.

"Drop the bullshit, Eri. Just because you're an Erudite, doesn't mean that you're better than us." Sienna said just as pissed as me. She took a threatening step towards me, leaning over our table. Whore, she just did that so I had to look up at her. Well, no more. She needs to learn that she can't just boss people around.

I stood, full bitch mode. We still weren't the same height, she had a few inches on me, but I no longer had to tilt my head back."You're right, Sienna, thats not what makes me better than you." I said smirking, proud of that come-back. Sam and Ellie laughed, though it was hesitant and quiet. Even Nathan had to hide his smile from her.

Sienna looked flustered, and her mouth had opened. Her lips moved, but she couldn't form any words. Good, she is too shocked to respond.

"It's because your an ignorant, insolent, pompous, asinine, uneducated, selfish, illiterate, egotistical, self-centered little bitch. That likes to bully people around to feel better about herself." I had to stop, out of breath. Why does everyone looked so surprised? It's the damn truth. Sorry if I'm the only one that has told her.

Shit. I just noticed a hard glint in her eyes, and before I could run, she grabbed my shirt. Sienna pulled me to her, my body getting roughly pulled across the table, scattering trays everywhere. Then tossed on to the ground, the air leaving my lungs with a 'oof'. I gasped for breaths as she started kicking me. She only got a few on me before Nathan held me up, holding on to my arms. Great, now he's helping her. I struggled trying to get away from him. He surprised me when he shielded me with his body, blocking one of Sienna's punches with his chest. He didn't even flinch when she hit him. He must be part super human. Her punches hurt like hell, I know from experience.

"Enough, Sie." Nathan said sharply.

"But- Nate?" Sienna looked just as taken aback as me.

He turned away from her and walked away, harshly tugging me along with him. I yelped when he stopped suddenly and I crashed in to his back. Hurting, my already hurt, face. Jeez, why does he have such a hard back?

He didn't seem to notice my clumsiness, instead he entered a combination into the keypad on the vending machine. A cold, silver can tumbled out and he caught it easily. He gently pressed it against my jaw where a bruise was forming. "This should help." He said looking at me.

"Gee, what would I do without you." I grumbled. No need to be so rude to him, it's not his fault your big mouth got you in trouble.

He looked at me with hurt in his eyes. He let go of the can, making me hold it against my face. "Do you like getting beat up?" He asked, upset with me.

"No, it's just that-" I frowned and pursed my lips. "Thank you."

"No problem."

"Why are you helping me?"

Nathan looked abashed, and I was startled by it. Since when does big, bad Nathan get bashful? He frowned, as if he knew my thought.

"Because it's the right thing to do. Not all of us are jerks."

A bell went off throughout the whole school, stopping me from responding. The whole room fell silent, the air became so tense that you could cut it.

* * *

The double doors opened, omitting two Candor adults. The woman spoke first, "The bell has finally rung, marking that your last day of school is finally over." She looks around the room, a clip-board in her hands. "As you all know, you will be taking your aptitude test. It will tell you which faction shares your same ideals." She smiles thinly at us, making my chest tighten.

"Now it's time for your first steps towards your future. We will begin listing names, two for each faction. When you hear your name being called, exit this room by those two double doors. One of us will tell you which room to enter, you will then receive further instructions after this check point." She then continued to list two names for each five factions. The ten kids followed them out the room. The doors closing with an ominous bang.

Nathan left me, going back to Jimon and Sienna. The three of them sat together at the Dauntless table.

I returned to my own seat, in between Sam and Ellie. Ellie put her hand on my arm beneath the table. "Are you okay?'' She asked, her voice a soft whisper. Sam's face voiced his own concern.

Don't get me wrong, I love my best friends. Elie is like a sister to me. We were close even when we were in diapers. But the way they acted, made me irate. Acting as if I had ran into a pole or tripped on my shoe-lace. Not thrown across a table on to the floor, where I was kicked. Repeatedly. It should have been them helping me, not Nathan.

"Never better." I muttered bitterly. I didn't have to look at their faces to know that I had hurt them. Good, now they know my pain. I regretted my last thought. "I'm fine." I replied comfortingly, and rested my head against Elie's shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2: Violent

**All rights go to the Divergent Franchise, I only own my original characters.**

**Sorry this chapter gets pretty ruthless, I guess I got a little carried away with my writing. Haha, again I'm sorry. If it helps no animals were harmed during the writing of this chapter.**

**~D.C.**

Chapter 2: Violent

The doors opened and the Candor man walkout. There had to be only thirty or forty left out of the some odd two hundred teens. Sam and Ellie had long taken their tests and gone home.

"Alright. Now, may we please have-" He listed eight names, including Nathan's. I watched as he stood smoothly, his long legs leading him out of the room. I sighed, jealous at how he could look so calm and collected. I was snapped back to reality when I heard my name being called.

I stood and went to the double doors. Taking a deep breath, I opened them and stepped in to the hallway. I went over the woman to sign in.

"Nathan Chevalier." Nathan said sounding as if he had no care in the world, his hands on his pockets only added to that. I wondered how someone could look so at ease.

"Chevalier. Chevalier. Chevalier. Ah, here you are." She checked off a box. Then wrote a number next to his name. "Room 324."

He nodded and turned around too quickly. He had to move his hands up to steady himself so he didn't run into me.

He smirked and winked at me, "Watch it nerd." He joked, almost affectionately. He moved away, not noticing the effect he just caused.

Wha-What? I was suddenly slack-jawed and weak kneed. My thoughts trying to process what had just happened.

"Ahem." The woman said pointedly

"Um."

"Your name." She then added disapprovingly. "That boy is cute, but you needn't get so tongue-tied."

"Erimentha De Witt." I said glaring at her. Curse Candor and their blabber mouths. Nathan is NOT cute. And I wasn't tongue-tied, I was . . . simply pausing for dramatic effect.

The woman had to flip a few pages before she found my name. "Room 325." She said dismissively.

* * *

The room was huge. Had to be able to fit a hundred people in here. It was shaped like an amphitheater. At the bottom was two chairs. One was leather, with a high back and arm rests. The other chair, if you could even call it that, was shaped more like a table. When I touched it with my hand, it felt like metal. Apprehension gnawed at me when I saw what dangling on the sides of it.

Straps, thick ones, made out of a Velcro like material. There was four, one for each limb.

"Please have a seat."

I jumped when I heard the electronic voice. I looked to the front of the room, where I saw myself. One way mirror. I started to hyperventilate, this was nothing like what I imagined.

"Please have a seat." The disembodied voice repeated.

I walked over to the leather seat. Shaking my head in denial. This is my seat. This is my seat. This is my seat. I repeated like a mantra in my head. My hopes were dashed before I was even able to sit.

"Wrong one."

I froze, and for one second I thought about running. It, or they, wanted me in the other seat. The one that looked like it came from nightmares. Crab-balls. I turned to the other chair and gradually moved towards it. Right when I came near it, a spot-light turned on. The beams reflecting off the chair. I took a deep breath, suck it up. It could be worse. I sat on the chair then turned my body. My legs laid out in front of me, and my back and head were elevated forward.

"Please remove all metal objects from your body."

I frowned, Why wouldn't they want me to where metal objects, if I'm lying on a big slab of metal. Reluctantly I took off my belt, watch, and shoes.

"Somebody will be with you shortly."

I sighed, my patience thinning. I didn't have to wait long before someone entered through a hidden door on the side. The young man who entered, was rolling a machine in front of him. He didn't stop until it was touching the chair, next to my head. I waited for him to speak. It seems like nothing is going to go my way because he didn't say anything. Instead he turned on the machine and entered a few things on the keyboard. He watched the screen, a frown marring his face.

I tried turning so I could try to see the monitor myself. He glared at me, as if I was bothering him. I sighed and moved back against the chair. He strapped me to the chair, pulling the straps too tight for my liking. Are they trying to cut off my circulation? I tried shifting a bit to get a better position, but it was in vain. "They're too tight." I muttered mutinously to him.

The Candor ignored me, continuing with his task. He slipped a plastic ring with a rubber center on to my finger. It was connected to the machine by a long wire.

"What's that?' I asked concerned for my well-being. When he didn't answer, I sighed over-dramatically. I tossed my head back against the head-rest, flipping my ponytail over my shoulder. "Rude," I whispered, glaring at the man.

He attached two disks on to my temple. They made a humming noise, but when they touched my skin, they stopped. They felt cold and metallic, and made a chill go down my back. The man took and needle and vial out of a drawer. Both looked to be filled with the same cloudy liquid.

"Easy or hard?" He asked me with a smile that reminded me of a madman.

"Easy." I said, my voice coming out like a squeak.

He held the vial to my lips, and I swallowed the liquid readily. I smacked my mouth, trying to get the taste of it out. Not to mention, my mouth started tingling.

* * *

It was a forest, lush and green. Moss grew on the huge tree trunks. Judging by the pine and evergreen trees, it was a coniferous forest. Pine needles and frost covered the forest floor, making a crunching noise whenever I took a step. There was a break in the foliage, cutting a small path. I followed it until it led me to a small clearing. Suddenly near my feet rested three objects. A small bunch of berries, a chunk of raw meat, and a rifle with a scope.

"Choose what you would use in survival."

I was stunned, wondering how a voice could appear out of thin air. Wait, this is the test.

"Choose!"

I winced, "Okay." Don't get your panties in a twist. Crouching down, I stared at the objects. If I need to eat immediately the berries would be best because I don't have to cook it, unlike the meat. Then again, if I choose the gun I could hunt and if push comes to shove I could use it to protect myself against predators. The gun it is then. I picked it up and the other objects disappeared. I hefted up the rifle and tested its weight. Not bad. I read a manual on gun safety before so I know what I am doing. Well at least I think I do, this is the closest I have ever gotten to a gun. I checked its barrel, two bullets. Damn.

As if someone had flipped a switch, the lighting instantly changed. Instead of the harsh light from an afternoon sun, it was night. The moon casting an eerie glow on the clearing. A mist crept across the floor, hugging my ankles. I gripped the rifle tighter, preparing for the worst.

In the forefront of my mind, I heard the faintest whisper. It didn't sound computer generated so I knew it didn't come from the test. But it's not mine. I knew it wasn't and that acknowledgement, almost terrified me more than what I heard. Almost, because I knew that there was only one other place it could come from. Reality.

Another violent one.

While I had been thinking, I had forgotten about my surroundings. A doe now stood in the center of the clearing. Its appearance, with the mist curling around its hooves, made it look ethereal and other worldly.

I wasn't the only thing that had noticed her though. A grey wolf did too, its hunched form close to the ground. Slowly, delicately moving its paws forward. It's stalking the doe. I bit my lip,I can't just let him kill her. Can I? But I can't just kill the wolf. It's only natural, the wolf has to eat. It's only doing what his instincts tell him to do. No, I can't kill either of them. My thoughts ran rampant while the wolf edged closer and closer.

I aimed the gun at the wolf's feet. Nobody's going to die. I aimed the rifle determinedly looking through the scope. I held my breath and pulled the trigger. The kick back made me gasp and drop the gun. Though I still was able to see that the ground in front of the wolf had exploded, scaring the wolf and making it run away in fright. The doe herself had been scared by the noise and had moved to the outer edge of the clearing. She made a trumpet like noise, and short succession of bleats followed. A fawn ran out of the trees and to her mother.

I let out a breath, very relieved now that I now knew what had been at stake here. The poor thing could have lost his mother. I leaned down to pick up the gun, but it was gone. I kneeled down and felt around the earth, thinking the mist was simply hiding it. Abruptly, my body froze and I couldn't move. What the-? I struggled against it, but not even my face would move. My neck shifted without my approval and I was staring at the doe and fawn.

A howl went up in the forest nearby and a whole pack joined in. The doe seemed oblivious, for she just continued nuzzling her fawn. A pair of amber eyes popped up in the trees behind the small family. Several others showed up next to it.

My struggles began anew, adrenaline and desperation kindling it. The wolves started creeping toward them.

Run! I fought to scream, but no sound came from my mouth. Instead only snarls could be heard.

The doe finally realized the danger, but it was too late. She shoved her fawn, trying to get him to run away. A wolf leaped on to her back and brought her down.

NO! RUN! Leave her alone! Leave them alone! I tried again, but there was still no voice. My body had started shaking from my efforts, but it was suppressed and looked more like my body was having spasms.

PLEASE STOP! I sobbed in my head, trying to make them hear me.

They didn't, instead the wolves continued to tear at her. Throat, leg, chest, it didn't matter. Nothing was showed any mercy. It was even worse for the fawn. The doe had died quickly. When she was pushed to the ground, her neck broke and she died instantly. The fawn died after the wolves had finished taking bites out of him.

Three minutes and forty-two seconds after the wolves finished with him, he died from blood loss. I counted.

* * *

**Thank you for continuing your support by reading this chapter. Thank you USANAguy and AgentZyiana for reviewing my first chapter. I happily except any praise or criticism from my readers. So while reading means a lot, don't forget to review. It does help :)**

**~D.C.**


End file.
